


Mistletoe Invasion

by Neuqe



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Mistletoes, Prompt Fic, Surprises, Takes place in their summer of love, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neuqe/pseuds/Neuqe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity comes back home and finds that Oliver hung up several mistletoes all over their house even though it is the middle of July</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe Invasion

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fic for this awesome prompt "At some point after they’ve moved into their house in Ivy Town, Felicity discovers that Oliver hung up mistletoes in several rooms. They have a cute talk about whether or not mistletoes compel someone to kiss you even when it is not Christmas." by the lovely smkkbert

It was a pleasantly warm day and she was walking through their street, Maple Street, back to home. Their home. She had been at Johnson’s for the morning. They were a pleasant, middle aged couple who lived few houses away. Oliver had charmed them on the day they arrived to Ivy Town and since then they had been friends. This morning Mary had called to her there was something slightly wrong with their brand new smart TV and asked for her help with it. She had agreed because she liked the couple and at this point she was ready take on any technological issue. Besides she didn’t have anything else to do as Oliver was going to visit some garden shop as soon it opened.

Not for the first time, Felicity stopped to think if this was actually their life. Not as _is this what my life has become_ way but as in _how I ever got this lucky_ way. Ivy Town was not a bad place to live, not at all, and certainly it was nicer than Starling City. It was a small and quiet place where the biggest thing that happened was a yard sale. One didn’t run into Vertigo dealers and nobody tried to level an entire part of the city. Everything was predictable and calm. It was a very nice and refreshing change. Although she had never thought that she would be living in a freaking suburban town with Oliver Queen. The thought was still rather absurd even though she was enjoying their current life. It was just a massive change.

  
Few months back they had been dealing with League of Assassins and she had been controlling Team Arrow’s missions through the comms and now the only thing related to job and technology was fixing their neighbours’ computer when they got a blue screen. It was simplistic and unhazardous. There was no fear that she would be killed while doing it. It was rather relaxing realisation to make. She hadn’t even realise how stressful their lives had been for the past three years. It had been so drudging and stressful that she hadn’t had time even to stress about it. Now she felt like she could properly breathe again and that she was absorbing the calmness around her. She was genuinely happy.  
Of course, she missed certain aspects of their old lives. Their friends were one thing that she missed the most. The sense of doing something meaningful and helping people was also something she was lacking a little. She was sure that issue would be easy to overcome because not everyone in this world had founded a vigilante squad to feel those things. It was perhaps tiny bit of concerning how many people she knew had done exactly that. Although, she loved her friends but in a way it was nice to talk about mundane things with their neighbours and not about super villains or what horrible catastrophe is facing our city this week. The normality of their current life was something that had been amazing to discover. Although sometimes the normality was the thing that got the most on her nerves. They, and especially Oliver, had been through so much and it felt unfair that their neighbours’ biggest problems seemed to be about parking spaces. She thought that she would miss the adrenaline, adventure and the constant excitement more. She did miss it and on weak moments she had helped the team with few IT related things.

  
But one of the best things about living in Ivy Town was the fact how incredibly happy it made Oliver. She wanted to take credit of his newly discovered happiness too but the change of environment was also one of the factors. Nobody expected things from him or suspected (rightly so) him to be a hooded vigilante. Nobody remembered him as the billionaire who survived the terrible accident and there was no pressure and weight load that his surname had brought back in Starling. He could be just Oliver. Oliver who liked cooking, took morning runs around the neighbourhood and went to farmers’ market. He was right at home in the small suburban city. All of their neighbours loved him instantly and he found even the smallest mundane things, for example cooking and cleaning, enjoyable and fascinating. His pure happiness was something she thought she would never see and now she desired to cherish it. He had given his own happiness away countless times to others be safe and sound with their happiness and now Felicity was determined to do everything in her power to maintain Oliver’s happiness.

  
When she arrived back to the house, she noticed that Oliver had already been at the garden shop and that apparently his new hobby of gardening was there to stay. Their house looked like it could have been straight out from cover of Fine Gardening. They had had few trees and bushes prior to Oliver’s gardening spree but now there was a sea of flowers. The previous owners had planted few flowers next to bushes but she quickly noticed that Oliver must have replaced them and planted abundantly more flowers. The flowers were incredibly beautiful and gaudy and even though she had been excellent at biology during her studies she couldn’t name all of the flowers. She recognized few petunias and gerberas. It was impressive looking garden nevertheless and her face broke into a gentle smile but her next observation widened that smile. Right next to their garbage cans and post box two huge ferns had appeared. Of course, Oliver had bought ferns. He had mentioned that he was also going to make a small vegetable garden because he had always wanted one, but it seemed that he hadn’t have time to get around doing that yet. She climbed the few stairs to the door and hoped to find her boyfriend inside.

  
“Hey!” She greeted and got a muffled hello as an answer and as a confirmation that he was at home.

  
“The yard looks really nice. I love especially our new ferns. It is such a shame that our first fern suffered such a horrible tragedy…” She was walking from the small hall to direction of the kitchen as she was almost certain that Oliver was there but she abruptly stopped in the doorway of their living room as she saw something in the corner of her eye. Very close to the ceiling to be specific. It looked suspiciously lot like a mistletoe. She walked closer and looked up examining it more closely. It was a mistletoe indeed even though it was middle of July.

  
“Oliver-“ She started still staring at the out of place mistletoe that had not been there this morning when she had left.

  
Oliver had appeared into her sight looking good as always. He was leaning on the doorframe on the doorway of living room and kitchen and he was smiling brightly. She was about to ask about the mistletoe when she spotted another mistletoe above Oliver’s head. It took few seconds before she regained her thoughts and approached her boyfriend. But when she properly entered the living room her eyes widened as she spotted yet another mistletoe and two after that one.

  
“Do you want to explain why our house is under invasion of mistletoes?” He didn’t get to answer because Felicity’s train of thoughts was already speeding almost as fast as Barry. “Please, tell me that there is no Christmas tree, too. It is July!” She exclaimed still being in confusion of the sudden appearance of Christmas decorations. “The party that you insisted hosting for the neighbours tomorrow, it is not some sort of weird Christmas party thing, is it? It seems that sort of thing that our neighbours would actually do. But it is July and I’m Jewish. I do not do Christmas. Well, I can do it when it is in its rightful place of the year and everyone spends it but not on July.” She babbled on looking helplessly at her boyfriend who was now laughing.

  
“No, it is just a regular BBQ gathering thingy.” He said with a vague hand gesture and walking towards Felicity. “Totally appropriate for July and for Jewish participants.” He continued with an amused voice and kissed her softly on the lips.

  
She let out a sigh of relief when their lips departed. “That is good. But that doesn’t explain why we have mistletoes around the house.” She kept a small pause and squinted her eyes. “How many mistletoes there are?” She had a hunch that there were more than those four she had spotted.

  
“They were on sale at the garden shop.” He said like it would have been the most obvious thing under the sun. “There are 21 mistletoes.”

  
Felicity wasn’t sure if she had heard correctly. “21 mistletoes? How can you even place 21 mistletoes into our home?” Their house wasn’t too massive. There were kitchen, living room, only two bed rooms and bathroom. How on earth there would be a place for 21 mistletoes?

  
“Yes. It was actually relatively easy. I put them on every place where they possibly could be and full-fill their function.” He said with a wide grin and moved few strands of her hair to behind of her ear.

  
Felicity looked puzzled for a moment. “So let me get this straight. You bought and placed 21 mistletoes around our house to kiss people?”

  
He nodded. “To kiss you to be more accurate.” He said with same casual tone.

  
She stared at him in disbelief. He was still smiling that wide and charming smile that she loved so much and his eyes were full of deep affection and love.

  
“Why?”

  
“I love kissing you.” He said with a half shrug and a smirk.

  
“And I love kissing you but we do not need mistletoes for it. There should be no excuses for kissing and you certainly don’t need one to kiss me.” She told himsoftly and continued “To prove my point.”

  
She pulled him closer and their lips met for another gentle but intense kiss. Oh, she did love kissing him. Slowly, it got deeper and she could feel the warmth of him and she softly moaned into his mouth. He gently pulled back out of the kiss to breathe.

  
“See?” She said with a small smirk. Sure, they had had a lot of practise during the last months but it felt it amazing every time.

  
“Actually…” He breathed out a soft laugh and pointed above their heads where there was a mistletoe tangled into their mauve lamp shade.

  
“Are you serious?” She exclaimed looking at the lamp shade. She took the few steps to reach their comfy sofa, keeping her gaze in the ceiling to spot any other possible mistletoes. Oliver chuckled softly and followed her to the couch.

  
“Here is no mistletoes here, is here?” She asked looking around and when he shook his head she focused her attention on her boyfriend again. “Is there any other reason why you want to use _Christmas_ decorations to kiss your _Jewish_ girlfriend?”  
“Mistletoes do not have a religion.” Oliver argued.

  
“Except for the fact that they are a Christmas tradition and directly related to Christmas. Is it even tradition to kiss a person under the mistletoe if it is not Christmas?” She asked, tilting her head slightly.  
“Yes, of course it is. And try more of a romantic holiday tradition and capitalism.” He said and she had to laugh. She didn’t have a suitable answer for that so she took a better cuddling position and decided to stay silent and wait that Oliver would talk again. Most of the time that was the best way to get him talk about anything and she didn’t want to pressure him to talk. Even if it was about the Mistletoe Invasion.

  
“I was just thinking that we have been officially together about two months now.” He whispered and played with her hair. “And I don’t know, somehow, I thought that maybe this life style was getting boring for you. I mean when you graduated MIT you probably didn’t think that in six years you would end up as unemployed living in the suburbs with ex-billionaire fixing neighbours’ devices. And this”, he said gesturing to their surroundings, “was my secret dream. I never thought I could actually have it and I never let myself to actually work towards it as I thought it couldn’t be possible in a million years. Now it is reality and I am incredibly happy. But it wasn’t your dream and I feel that I am taking away of your chances of reaching your dreams. I would never want to do it. After I got these thoughts into my head I felt sort of guilty on my way to garden shop, I wanted to do something and it was really hard to think of anything as I had already promised to buy flowers.” He said with a small smile and sighed. “Then I saw the mistletoes and thought that it was a good idea.” He finished softly.

  
“You are right.” She started. “Maybe this way of living wasn’t in my original plans. But guess what wasn’t in them either? Meeting you and finding you bleeding to death on my car’s back seat and eventually joining Team Arrow. It still doesn’t mean that I regret any of those things. Besides, I am not complaining at all. I would have protested if living here made me unhappy. You are not taking anything away from me. I’m deliriously happy here and with you. There is no doubt about that. Besides, we are young and now that were are not facing assassins, criminals and crazy people every night, I might even dare to say that we have many happy years ahead of us and do whatever we want to. I love you and therefore I am happy wherever we are. Alright?” She told softly even though she suspected he knew all of that. Oliver had denied happiness from himself for so long, she realised, that he felt guilty of being happy. He felt that he didn’t deserve it. It was actually the opposite of the truth and she would keep reminding him about it.

  
“Alright.” He said with a tiny nod and kissed her hair. “I love you, too.”

  
“Although, I have to admit this might be the cutest excuse of yours to kiss me.” She planting a soft kiss on his cheek.

  
He had continued playing with her hair but now he stopped, staring at Felicity with a puzzled look. “What do you mean?”

  
“Well, you have been always been at excuses, Mr my coffee shop is in a bad neighbourhood.” She let out a small laugh and so did he. “But your kissing excuses were even crappier. First was to distract and confuse a revenge seeking Mirakuru soldier. The second was just to break up with me after the restaurant blew up on our first date. The third one was a good-bye before you left for a sure suicide mission to fight the head of League of Assassins. The fourth was another good-bye after you decided to become the head of the same league so I can totally live with the mistletoes.”

  
She meant it as a joke but a small frown had appeared on Oliver’s face. She realised her mistake of joking something so recent and mentally kicked herself. She had forgiven him all of those things, it wasn’t like she had handled all of those situations and feelings perfectly either, but he hadn’t forgiven himself.

  
“Oliver, I was joking.” She said softly and pressed feather light kisses to his jawline. “All of that is in the past. There is nothing to be sorry for at this moment.”

  
There was a small silence before neither one of them spoke. Surprisingly enough, it was Oliver who broke the silence. “I am still sorry.”

  
“And I still forgive you.” She replied. When they first had started their road trip, they talked a lot and one of the topics was how they both had hurt each other’s feelings before. It was a long overdue discussion and it felt good to clear the air properly. She had joked about it because she wanted to show how long way they had become and not to say it in a mocking tone of _ha do you remember all of these mistakes you have done_. “I didn’t mean to remind you of all of those things in a bad way, I meant it as I sometimes I cannot believe how far you, and we, have become. If someone had told me a year ago that Oliver will decorate your house in the suburbs with over 20 mistletoes in middle of July because all he wanted to do was to surprise you, I would have laughed.” She said with a chuckle.

  
Finally, Oliver’s face split into a tiny but genuine smile and her heart fluttered. “And, even though technically I am still against of the theory that the rule of kissing someone under the mistletoe applies all year around, I think I might do an exception with you.”

  
“Is that so?” He asked with a playful tone and there was no traces of the hurt or insecurity that had been present few minutes ago.

  
“Mmhmm. I am totally ready to be the happy plant couple of the neighbourhood.” Oliver’s puzzled face prompted her to continue. “You know, the kind of couple who has mistletoes around the house all year around just as an excuse to kiss more and have two huge ferns in their front yard, even though it might not be the most appropriate surroundings for them, only because there is sentimental value to the ferns.”

  
“I do not think that is a thing.”

  
“Well, it is now.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to write and I hope you like it, too.  
> All possible mistakes are mine  
> I'm arrows-felicity on Tumblr if you want to come and say hi


End file.
